Enter Sandman
by SLF77
Summary: Summary: Loosely based off the Metallica song. After running away from his neglectful parents who favor his twin brother Matthew, the supposed BWL 4 year old Harry Potter takes the hand of a man who he shouldn’t have and turns into something else complete
1. Chapter 1

Enter Sandman

Summary: Loosely based off the Metallica song. After running away from his neglectful parents who favor his twin brother Matthew, (the supposed BWL) 4 year old Harry Potter takes the hand of a man who he shouldn't have and turns into something else completely. Meanwhile his parents beg forgiveness as they search for Harry. 11 years pass and a strange man by the name of Professor Johnson becomes the DADA teacher. 15 year old Matthew (not a spoiled brat!) is curious as to why he seems so familiar. Pairings Harry/Hermione, Matthew/OC. Will introduce other minor pairings later. **Speech **"_Thought_"

Chapter 1: Tears and a Grain of Sand.

Young Harry Potter looked at the clock next to his bed. 1:03 it said with colorful lights. "_This is it_" He thought. "_I guess I should go__now." _He had been planning to run away for quite some time now. It was all because of his parents. They only had the time and love for his brother Matthew who was supposed to be the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was not jealous of his brother at all. All he wanted was some love. But it seemed his parents couldn't give him that one thing. He went over to the bag he had been hiding. In it was some snacks, his favorite book(The Children's Biography of Merlin),and a picture of his family. While they had neglected him, he still loved them very dearly. Sadly, that picture didn't have him in it due to him doing chores at the time. Harry checked the bag to make sure that everything was inside. Everything was in order so and attached his bag to the end of his favorite walking stick just like the hobos in the cartoons Matt always watched on a muggle television. Then he crept quietly out of his room and down the stairs to the front door. He gave one last look at his home before he left without a word. Nothing remained of the sad Potter boy except his abandoned room which his parents were supposed to discover in the morning. Had it not been for James Potter's groweling stomach. Shortly after Harry's departure James had gotten up to get a snack seeing as he had little dinner the night before due to him having to work overtime at his office on a case about a wizard child abductor called The Sandman . **Damn those crappy piles of mush the House Elves at the Ministry call dinner. I mean come on how hard is it to make a sandwich?!** James grumbled to himself. James had made it to the kichen and proceeded to make a sandwich. He sat at the table and ate silently thinking about how his life was pretty good but there was something wrong. He couldn't figure out what. He decided that it was just imagination as he ate the last bit of his sandwich. When he was done he put the plate by the sink and waved his wand to clean it. **Now that was a sandwich.** As he walked back upstaires he noticed something. **What is Harry's door doing open at this hour. Honestly that kid is really strange sometimes! I wish he was more like Matthew. **James quietly muttered to himself. As James went in to check it out, what met him confused him. **Where's Harry? **James then walked downstairs and found Harry nowwhere to be found. **What the hell?!**James was starting to get frantic frantic by now. ** Harry where are you ?** James soon ran to the front door and saw the gate at the entrance to Potter Mansion open slightly but just enough for a little boy to fit through. **No…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Summary: Loosely based off the Metallica song. After running away from his neglectful parents who favor his twin brother Matthew, (the supposed BWL) 4 year old Harry Potter takes the hand of a man who he shouldn't have and turns into something else completely. Meanwhile his parents beg forgiveness as they search for Harry. 11 years pass and a strange man by the name of Professor Johnson becomes the DADA teacher. 15 year old Matthew (not a spoiled brat!) is curious as to why he seems so familiar. Pairings Harry/Hermione, Matthew/OC. Will introduce other minor pairings later. **Speech **"_Thought_" My apology is at the end of the chapter. WARNING: Excessive violence ahead. I may put the rating up to M. Also, Harry might seem different in this chapter because my writing style has somewhat changed since the first chapter was written.

A silver-robed figure could be seen walking throughout the alleys of Godric's Hollow. He was about six and a half feet and concealed within his robe, were weapons that would make most Auror's piss themselves. His hair was silver and his face was scared beyond belief. This man was known as The Sandman. He liked to think of himself as a god, but he was actually a half-blood. It was the common mother-is-the-muggle-and-Father-is-a wizard mix. The Sandman didn't really pick sides during the war but if he had to, he would pick the side of utter darkness. Not Voldemort's side. Voldemort was only a play thing compared to some of the things he could do. As Sandman mused over this he saw a muggle police man walking about 40 feet from him. Sandman grinned evilly. One of his favorite pastimes was inflicting fear and terror on muggles. Sandman stared directly at the policeman and looked in his mind to find out what the police man feared the most. **Hmmmmmm….it seems this muggle fears a freak in a hockey mask wielding a machete. Not the scariest thing but it will do. **Sandman silently cast the nightmare spell on the muggle and walked toward him slowly. When the muggle turned toward Sandman, he paled considerably. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. Finally he started running. "_So he wants to play Cat and Mouse does he?" _Sandman transfigured his wand into a bloody machete and chased after the police man. And to all who were awake, the silent, calm night air was pierced by screams of bloody murder. (AN: No pun intended)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was walking around the edge of Godric's Hollow when he heard a scream not too far from him. He cautiously went towards the location of the scream. What he saw changed something in him. There not twenty feet from him was the brutal mangled body of a policeman he had seen occasionally. (AN: Just for future reference, Godric's Hollow isn't completely filled with wizards.) All the limbs were cut of and blood poured out of every wound. Harry looked next to the once policeman and saw a man with long silver hair and a blood red want smirking. Said silver haired man began to mutilate the body even further by using several cutting spells. The man, satisfied with the kill turned to walk off but paused. He stood there for about 10 seconds before swinging around in Harry's direction. The man laughed a horrid sound and flicked his wand. In an instant, Harry was at his side. **Hello child.** Harry whimpered. **Please don't hurt me mister. Please? **The man seemed to think for a moment before grabbing Harry's shoulder. **Say boy, How would you like to be my apprentice?** Harry started to say no but then he hesitated. This man might be the last person who could love him. Also, the man could help Harry get back at his parents. An unholy grin was plastered on his face as he replied, **Sure, why not?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(An: sorry for all the AN's but I'm just gunna use quotes for speech now.)

"Welcome all 1st years and welcome back all 2nd through 7th years!" Dumbledore's voice rang out in the Great Hall. Matthew Potter turned to his friend Ron Weasley. "Ugh, Ron he's probably going to give us a lecture on broomstick safety." Ron snickered but quickly stopped when he saw the look McGonagall gave him. Hermione Granger, Matthew's other best friend, gave them both a glare before turning back to the Headmaster. "As you know, Professor Smith has sadly retire from his DADA post here at Hogwarts." Many students turned to Matthew and Ron all thinking of the Broomstick Incident. "Luckily, I have found a suitable replacement. He is somewhat intimidating but please treat him as you would treat me." Matthew shuddered. He knew Dumbledore's definition of "somewhat intimidating". Dumbledore opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted by the Great Hall doors swinging open with a loud BANG! A ferocious looking man stepped in. He had black leather pants on, a black shirt, long spiky black hair, and silver gauntlets on his arms. Also, he had a black vest with spikes, popping out at random places, on. The most significant features though were his green eyes with what looked like black holes for pupils. Time stood still. The man walked toward the Head Table. He bowed. "Dumbledore…" he spoke in a cold voice. "Ah, Professor Johnson, so good of you to join us. Would you like to sit at the Head Table with us?" Dumbledore motioned to the other teachers. "No. I think I will retire for the night. Remember our conditions." Professor Johnson replied. "Are you sure?" Professor Johnson was about to reply when a figure crashed through the windows. The student body screamed and recoiled toward the Headmaster for it was Death Eater who had flown in through the now shattered window. The Death Eater rose up and pointed his want at a 1st year Ravenclaw. "Av-"but that was as far as he got before Professor Johnson snapped his fingers. The Death Eater flew back and crashed through a wall. "Relax; I will take care of this." He said with a calm voice and with that, Professor Johnson disappeared. Everyone looked around at each other whispering feverishly before a scream erupted throughout the castle. Quite a few students fainted right then and there. Matthew Potter was in shock. "_Who was that guy? Is he evil? No, Dumbledore wouldn't have hired him if he was. Hmmmmmm…..why did he seem so familiar? Ugh this is so confusing. Also what did he do to that Death Eater? Judging by the scream I don't think I wanna know." _Suddenly, Professor Johnson walked back in with blood all over him. More then half the students fainted again. "I am going to have to decline your over Dumbledore." He then turned around and walked to who knows where. Dumbledore sighed. He hadn't expected the first dinner o go so badly. "Well….we might as well get to work waking up the students." Yes this was going to be a long night.

SORRY FOR TAKING MONTHS TO UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My life is really weird at the moment and I never had time to write. Also sorry about this chapter. I know it's not that good but I really could use a beta. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! Again...SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R and R!


End file.
